I'm Broken Inside
by Teh Magical Kyosuke
Summary: A NaruSaku fanfic. Some couples are in here! Please enjoy!


Ello, again! I'm writing this story for another friend of mine, Lori-chan! It's a depressing songfic (in my opinion) and I hope you like it+

Title+ I'm Broken Inside

Song+ Broken by Seether (ft. Evanescence's Amy Lee) –No lyrics!-

Show+ Naruto

Couple+ NaruSaku

For+ Lori-chan

The kunoichi brushed her pink hair back and opened the door, forcing a smile, hiding the grimace that had been on her face for two days. "Ohiyo, Sakura-chan!" Naruto called from the middle section. _Naruto has always been there for me… He's always in a chipper mood… _Sakura walked down the aisle and took her usually seat next to Naruto. But that day, two things were missing. One, Sakura's true warming smile and two, Sasuke. "Ohiyo, Naruto… How are you?" the kunoichi asked, but when he started talking, she didn't actually listen. Sakura pictured all the good and bad times that Team 7 had together. The pass or fail test when they had to get the bell from Kakashi-sensei and when they went to Hidden Falls. Tears started to well up in her eyes and Naruto trailed off when he saw, "Sakura-chan? Sakura, are you okay?" The kunoichi snapped back and smiled, nodding as she wiped them away. The blonde-haired boy wasn't convinced but before he could say anything else, Iruka yelled, "Class is in session!"

Later that day…

Sakura walked down the almost completely empty streets, a basket in her hands, "Mother wanted some peppers and rice… What was that last thing?" She heard someone calling but she just couldn't see where he was. _I'm hearing things… I admit it… I didn't take his death very well… _"Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed, running towards the kunoichi. "Naruto-kun…" Sakura smiled, tears coming to her eyes again.

**_Flashback…_**

_Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke leapt from branch to branch with ease, the wind and twigs whipping their faces. "Sakura, are we almost there?" Naruto asked glancing over at the kunoichi. Sakura replied, "It's just ahead, in the clearing," Naruto looked back at Sasuke and then to the girl beside him. When the trio reached the clearing, nothing was in sight. The unsuspecting Genin walked into the center and sat down on the log. Several Sound ninja were hidden in the tall trees, silently preparing for their ambush. "Sasuke-kun, I made some food! Do you want any?" Sakura said in a cute voice. The raven-haired boy looked at her and scoffed, "No, you annoying brat…" Sakura's smile faded and she handed the food to Naruto who was waiting eagerly._

_All of a sudden, the foreign shinobi jumped out and grabbed Sakura, dragging her away from her team. "We have you little girlfriend! If you want her back, surrender or she dies!" the one that had her yelled, pressing a sharp kunai against her throat threateningly. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed. "Shut up, baka!" Sasuke hissed, standing up, ready for combat. Naruto was standing on the log, a kunai in his hand. "Drop your weapons and back away…" one of the other ninjas said. Sasuke charged at the Sound shinobi. Two of them threw shuriken and kunai at him. The Uchiha dropped to his knees and looked angrily at the Sound group. Sakura kicked the ninja that was holding her and ran to Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke!" He was bleeding uncontrollably and she didn't have any medical experience. Naruto finished the Sound shinobi easily and ran to his fallen comrade. Sakura's tears fell onto Sasuke's pale face. "Sasuke!" the kunoichi screamed, a sob stuck in her throat. The blonde shinobi watched as Sakura broke out in tears and screams._

_**End of Flashback…**_

"Sakura, do you need help with anything?" Naruto offered, trying to catch his breath. "No thank you… Would you like to walk with me?" Sakura replied, giving her teammate a warm smile. Naruto nodded and followed the pink-haired kunoichi. "Whatcha lookin' for?" Naruto asked, looking at Sakura's basket. "I'm on an errand for my mother. She wants me to make dinner tonight. Would you like to join us?" Naruto stopped, "You mean it? You want…me to have dinner with…you?" The kunoichi nodded and kept on going. The blonde shinobi grinned and shouted, "Sure! What time?" Sakura said, "Seven o' clock…"

6:51

There was a light knock on the door and Sakura hurried to it, wiping the grease on to her yellow apron. "Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted, walking into the small house. "This is my parent's house. My apartment is down the road…" Sakura explained, heading back to the kitchen. The blonde shinobi sat on the leather couch and watched Sakura carefully cut the vegetables and beef. "So, what are you making, Sakura-chan?" The kunoichi didn't look up. "Curry and soup… The easiest foods I know how to make!" she giggled. Naruto saw the pain in her eyes and walked over to her. She had stopped cutting, the knife lying on the counter. The blonde rested his hand on hers comfortingly. Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, burying her face into his chest. "Don't leave me… Please, don't leave me like Sasuke!" the kunoichi sobbed loudly. Naruto hesitantly put his hands on her waist to support her weight. _Sakura… I'll never leave you… _Sakura dug her nails into his skin. _Naruto! I can't lose you! I… I…never told you but… _The two stood there until Sakura could stand by herself again and her crying had become low.

After dinner…

"Thank you, Sakura-chan… You are a very good cook. Thank you, Mrs. Haruno, Mr. Haruno…" Naruto said, leaving the house. "See you tomorrow, Naruto!" the kunoichi waved. Her parents looked at each other then at her smiling, "Sakura, it's been a while since I've seen you smile like that…" Sakura blushed and stared at her grinning parents. _They've got the wrong impression! Again! _The pink-haired girl picked up the plates and took them into the kitchen, her bangs hiding her red face.

Naruto walked down the dirt paths, winding and twisting around tall wooden buildings. When he reached his apartment, he realized that he had left his keys at Sakura's house. The blonde shinobi leapt onto the roof and scurried back in the other direction.

10 pm…

"Naruto? What you doing here?" Sakura asked, surprised to see the shinobi at that hour of night. Naruto bowed and whispered, "I forgot my key to my apartment here. Please, may I come in?" For some reason, he was being respectful and proper that night…or so she thought… The kunoichi gestured for him to come, shutting the door, "Naruto, where did you put the key? You have to hurry. My parents would be angry if they knew you were here, now. They'd get the wrong idea…" The blonde looked on the counter and grabbed them. He spun and lost his balance, toppling onto Sakura. The kunoichi tried to scream but Naruto's mouth was on hers, technically silencing her with a kiss. The two stayed lip locked for a short while until Naruto decided to get off of her. Sakura just lay there, in a total state of shock. Her face turned red with anger and annoyance, raising her fist. Naruto backed away and opened the door, "I'm gonna go now… Sayonara, Sakura-chan…" With that said, he ran out of the house and out of sight. The kunoichi sighed and smiled, shutting the door slowly. "Sakura, what **are **you doing this late at night?" her mother asked, pointing back to the couch.

The next day…

Naruto walked in casually and waved at Shikamaru, taking his regular seat in front of him. The shadow shinobi whispered, "Naruto, did you kiss Sakura? Ino said you did…" Naruto blushed and looked at the empty chair next to him. He remembered how Sakura's lips tasted so sweet, like fresh cherries on a hot summers day. "Of course not! I haven't seen Sakura since class yesterday!" Naruto lied, turning to face the front of the square room. Shikamaru knew he was lying by the color of his face and smirked, "Liar." Naruto spun around and saw there was nobody in the seat. Sakura opened the door and came in, her hair hiding her face.The kunoichi looked at Naruto, her eyes shiny with tears, "Ohiyo, Naruto-kun…" _Naruto-**kun**! Why'd she call me Naruto-kun? She's been acting weird ever since Sasuke died… _"O-Ohiyo, Sakura-chan. Are you okay? You look pale…" Sakura nodded and pulled her hair back behind her ear. "Listen, I'm sorry about what happened last night! I a-" Naruto started before Iruka-sensei through a piece of chalk at him.


End file.
